La Demonio que parecía Ángel
by EnterradoR
Summary: Sasha y los erdianos eran demonios para Nikolo. Pero algo cambió.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Me encantó el último capítulo del manga y las intensas emociones que me provocó y por ello quise hacer este fic como un pequeño homenaje a la pareja de Sasha y Nikolo. Va dedicado especialmente a Sophie Brief Nara por todo el apoyo que me dio cuando murió mi amado gatito llamado Cinder._

 _Ojalá lo disfruten y desde ya muchísimas gracias por leer ^^_

* * *

 _ **La Demonio que parecía Ángel**_

* * *

Los de la isla son demonios. Energúmenos salvajes y barbáricos que sólo merecen la muerte. Desde la mismísima cuna le han inculcado aquella idea, insertándola e inoculándola en lo más profundo de sus secuencias mentales.

Al ser su flota atacada, su cerebro está preparado para lo peor. Morir enfrentándose contra los malditos seres del averno; defendiéndose a toda costa del mal personificado. Sin embargo, la muerte no acudió por él y cayó como prisionero de guerra. Pero, a cada día que residía en Paradis, se sentía menos prisionero y los erdianos le fueron pareciendo menos demonios.

No le han tratado de la forma en que se espera que demonios lo tratarían. Y aunque ha ido cambiando paulatinamente su perspectiva negativa sobre ellos, existe alguien que ha logrado influir en él de una manera que nadie más podría...

Sasha Blouse era su nombre. Un nombre que lo marcaría como fuego el resto de su vida. Un nombre que, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, nunca podría olvidar...

* * *

El crepúsculo pintaba su azafranado y fulgurante color en la eterna tela del cielo, acariciando con sus últimas gotas de calor a quien quisiera disfrutarlo. Tal como ha sucedido durante incontables eones, el astro rey cedería el majestuoso trono del firmamento a su bella amante de nívea piel.

A través del tiempo, Nikolo ha ido mejorando su relación con Sasha. Antes el maestro de cocina ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre: prefería usar el apelativo de demonio o glotona. Hogaño, en cambio, la situación ha evolucionado. Ya no la llamaba de esas maneras ni se volvía arisco en el trato. Ahora, posados sus codos en el marco de una ventana, disfrutaban del bello paisaje que pugnaba por acariciar sus vistas. Recién habían terminado de comer una deliciosa carne sazonada por la experta mano del habilidoso cocinero y Sasha irradiaba una felicidad única por ello. Sideral en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aquello no dejaba de sorprender al marleyano, quien jamás había visto a alguien ser tan feliz como Sasha. No podía entender como una soldado enemiga podía ser tan feliz devorando comida marleyana.

Nunca nadie lo había valorado a él y a lo que hacía de esa manera. Nadie. Ni siquiera él mismo, puesto que muchos menospreciaban el arte culinario y él había terminado siguiendo la misma ruta de dañosa subestimación. Pero entonces llegó ella. La demonio que cambiaría su perspectiva no sólo de su arte, sino también de su vida. Ella realmente lo admiraba y lo halagaba sinceramente por hacer feliz a la gente con sus exquisitas comidas.

Desde que llegó Sasha a su vida, preparar y aderezar alimentos adquirió un significado totalmente distinto. Algo que nunca antes concibió como posible. Ahora si lo disfrutaba a plena totalidad. Ahora si gozaba realizando platos sabrosos para la gente.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, era muy feliz cocinando para ella...

* * *

—¡Pero qué rico está esto! —exclamó mientras trozos de pizza escurrían desde su boca y también de sus dedos— ¡Muchas gracias, Nikolo! En serio que algún día intentaré recompensarte por estas cosas tan deliciosas que haces.

No entendía como esas palabras le podían llegar tan profundamente y regocijarlo más allá de su comprensión. No quería caer en malditas cursilerías, pero a veces pensaba que esa dicha se debía a que no las escuchaba precisamente con los oídos, sino con el mismísimo corazón...

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era como una demonio podía ser tan amable y agradecida como ella. No le cabía en la cabeza tal cosa. Ya han pasado meses desde su llegada a la isla y lo que en un principio le pareció que sería un infierno, no ha sido así de ningún modo. De hecho, hasta comenzaba a sentir aprecio por la gente erdiana. Sí, aprecio, por más que aquella idea le removiera las entrañas en desconcierto. Y por ella, por aquella bella demonio, estaba comenzando a sentir incluso más que aprecio. De verdad no podía entender como una soldado podía ser tan amable y efusiva con un enemigo como él.

—No es nada Sasha, me alegra que disfrutes de lo que hago —En esta ocasión, por primera vez tras varios meses, agradeció sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o cargo de conciencia.

—¡Nikolo, sin duda eres lo mejor que existe! —lo halagó sin dudarlo mientras llevaba más pizza a su boca. Su forma de ser, tan pura y transparente, tocaba el corazón del marleyano en cada frase que decía.

Él se sonrojó inevitablemente mientras la miraba comer. A pesar de que en un principio la reprendía por sus modales en la mesa, ahora le divertían como a nadie.

¿Por qué una demonio era tan amable y tan buena con él? ¿Por qué?

—No digas eso Sasha, me avergüenzas. No soy lo mejor que existe ni de broma —explicó con modestia. No merecía tales palabras por nada del mundo y, por ello, no le gustaba recibirlas.

—Pues para mí lo eres, Nikolo. Eres lo mejor que existe y punto final —esbozó una tierna y bella sonrisa. Una que el guerrero marleyano jamás en su vida podría olvidar.

* * *

No supo en qué momento exacto sus sentimientos por ella se hicieron tan grandes que apenas le cabían en el pecho. En todo el día, el momento más maravilloso y esperado era cuando la demonio llegaba a visitarlo para comer lo que le preparaba. Luego, conversaban dichosamente por algunos minutos. Y poco a poco esos minutos se fueron transformando en maravillosas y encantadoras horas.

Fueron forjando una conexión única, mágica e irrepetible. Algo totalmente fuera de este mundo. Como si hubiesen nacidos destinados el uno para el otro; o como si, de alguna manera, ambos fueran almas reencarnadas que se habían amado en otra vida o dimensión.

Cuando ella comenzó a acosar sus pensamientos tanto diurnos como nocturnos; cuando la preocupación porque ella estuviera bien era diaria; cuando sintió que ella significaba prácticamente todo en su vida, fue el momento en que cayó en cuenta que se había enamorado completamente.

¡Se había enamorado de una demonio!

Sí, definitivamente la vida era una cruel ironía. Jamás en toda su vida pensó que terminaría amando perdidamente a una demoníaca erdiana.

Pero tenía que reconocer que ella era una demonio totalmente encantadora. Tan simpática, gentil y transparente que lo ponía a alucinar. Tan espontánea y alegre que contagiaba e iluminaba a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Ella era simple y llanamente una glotona llena de magia.

* * *

Nikolo la había invitado a cenar y preparó un platillo por el que se esmeró más que nunca antes. No sólo puso todo su empeño en que quedara realmente delicioso, sino también decorando la mesa anfitriona. Un arreglo floral de hermosos y aromáticos tulipanes violetas destacaban y lucían en la posición central. Y hermosas velas blancas ardían formando un círculo a su alrededor. Sólo ellas iluminaban las sombras, de manera que el bajo tono de la luz le daría un aspecto mucho más íntimo y acogedor a la velada. Esta cita debía ser así, puesto que tendría un matiz distinto a las anteriores. Y precisamente debido a ello, sentía un peculiar nerviosismo queriendo asomar a través de los poros de su piel. Ya había decidido que esta velada sería crucial para su futuro; en esta noche abriría sus sentimientos hacia su amiga. Le haría saber todo lo que sentía realmente. Debía expresar, de una vez por todas, la inmensa devoción que había terminado sintiendo por ella.

Poco después llegó la alegre invitada. Y al ver la deliciosa cena, la morisqueta de felicidad que dibujó en su rostro fue el mejor premio que Sasha pudiera brindarle en esta vida. Verla feliz lo hacía feliz a él también.

Seguramente si viera a alguien más comer de la manera en que Sasha lo hacía, le pegaría un coscorrón como reprimenda. Pero por increíble que le fuera, a ella adoraba verla devorar con esos modales cavernarios. Le parecía tan divertido y a la vez tan tierno que no entendía como ambas cosas se podían amalgamar de una forma tan perfecta. Con ella, todo era distinto, tan mágico...

Tras degustar la deliciosa cena de carne aderezada con un poco de licor, sobrevino el postre de crema helada con diversas frutas silvestres. Había sido una cena realmente maravillosa y, una vez llegada la hora del reposo, un alegre sillón pardo los cobijó.

Hablaron de variados temas culinarios y también asuntos importantes de la vida misma, pero cuyo significado palidecía en comparación al que muy pronto Nikolo expondría.

Cuando las velas se convirtieron en coágulos de cera que apenas sostendrían sus llamas por un minuto más, el experto cocinero se puso de pie y encendió otras dos. Debido a que había reducido el número anterior, la luz se volvió más tenue e íntima. Volvió al sillón y se sentó a su lado. La miró sumamente conmovido y no pudo evitar un suspiro relleno del más dulce amor. Había llegado la hora de expresar la verdad de su intenso sentir.

—Sasha... —musitó, inseguro de cómo empezar. Anteriormente, durante el nacimiento de la tarde, pensó en ensayar las palabras que diría, pero finalmente desechó tal idea. No quería algo preparado, sino palabras espontáneas que provinieran directamente desde su corazón. Tan espontáneas como su musa también lo era— No sé como decirte esto, pero es algo que me emociona mucho. Créeme que tú eres muy importante para mí y por lo mismo quiero darle a esto la seriedad que corresponde.

Ella abrió un poco sus expresivos ojos, extendiendo las puertas de la expectativa de par en par.

Nikolo, entretanto, llevo el dorso de su mano a la boca y carraspeó para aclarar su voz; quizás hacer eso lo ayudaría a adquirir el tono de firmeza que deseaba impregnarle. —No sé si tú también te has dado cuenta que tenemos una química única. Que cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás me deja de importar. Que te admiro como mujer y por la persona que eres. Me haces muy feliz cada vez que estoy a tu lado.

—Sí, a mi también me pasa —dijo instantáneamente, clavando sus ojos en él y muy atenta al tema recién surgido— ¿Es raro verdad? Es primera vez que siento algo así.

—¿En serio te pasa lo mismo? —inspiró y exhaló emocionado tras lo dicho.

—Sí, Nikolo. Yo también me siento muy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado. Me gusta mucho hablar contigo y siento que me entiendes perfectamente. No sólo cocinas delicioso, también eres una persona muy amigable conmigo. Alguien realmente fabuloso.

Él, como presta respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa tremenda. Y aunque la próxima pregunta sobraba pues ya sabía la respuesta, deseaba escucharla desde los propios labios de Sasha.

—¿No te importa que yo sea marleyano?

—¡Sabes que no! —exclamó tan efusiva como siempre solía serlo. Sin tal cualidad como estandarte simplemente no sería Sasha Blouse —. Mira, sé que las cosas están mal entre Erdia y Marley y no entiendo mucho el por qué. Yo no entiendo por qué la gente siempre tiene que odiarse y pelear entre sí. Pero si tengo algo muy claro: antes que cualquier nacionalidad somos personas. Seres humanos. Y eso es lo realmente importante, más allá de cualquier cosa.

—Sasha...

Se conmovió tanto. Tanto. Él la conoció dándole el cariz de ser una demonio. Ella en cambio, siempre lo vio como lo que era: un ser humano igual que ella... Lágrimas quisieron acudir a sus ojos, de modo que volteó su cabeza para que no lo viera de esa forma. Tenía su orgullo en alto. No pudo evitar guardar silencio por varios segundos gracias a la formidable emoción que lo desbordó.

—¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡No! —renegó automáticamente, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia ella sin importar nada más—. Al contrario, Sasha. Perdona que me quede callado, es sólo que me emocionaron mucho tus palabras.

Sasha, por alguna razón ajena a su comprensión, se sintió conmovida también. Había algo en él que simplemente le encantaba y no podría evitar tal cosa por más que lo intentara.

Ambos guardaron un silencio que no fue incómodo de ninguna manera, sino más bien confidente y hermoso.

—¿Y tú sigues pensando que soy una demonio? —se atrevió a preguntar Sasha, dispuesta a sacarse la duda de encima.

—Sí, todavía lo pienso —dijo Nikolo sin darle lugar a la piedad.

Ella bajó su cabeza inevitablemente apesadumbrada. Quizás le tomaría más tiempo para que Nikolo dejara de verla en esa manera. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de él la sorprenderían completamente.

—Todavía pienso que eres una demonio, pero sólo porque comes una —sonrió afable—. No te llenas nunca. No sé como diablos no engordas —comentó divertido sobre el perfecto metabolismo que poseía la mujer que se había adueñado de corazón.

—¡Me asustaste, tonto! —lo recriminó ella, pero sintiéndose aliviada y demostrándolo a través de una linda sonrisa. —Ya estaba pensando que todavía me considerabas una.

—No, Sasha. Me has enseñado que no lo eres. Al contrario, me pareces una persona fantástica —la halagó sin timidez ni reparos. Por un momento, incluso pensó en tomarle las manos, pero realmente no quería incomodarla. Y aunque ella solía abrazarlo sin trabas gracias a sus lazos de amistad, a él le resultaba más difícil ser así de abierto.

Ella respondió regalándole una brillante mirada y otra sonrisa rellena de dulzor.

—Amiga... —Nikolo suspiró profundamente, invocando la seguridad necesaria para decir las siguientes y significantes palabras— ¿Te gustaría hacer volar este sentimiento incluso más alto?

—¿Hacerlo volar?

Él se rió. Debió prever que las metáforas no eran precisamente lo de Sasha. Sonrió tanto que los nervios del principio se esfumaron completamente. Ella no le inspiraba nervios, sino una magnífica y disfrutable tranquilidad. Una paz interior que sólo ella, y únicamente ella, le lograba depositar. Completamente decidido, le propuso lo que tanto quería de una forma mucho más directa: —¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sasha quedó muda y sus mejillas se maquillaron en un precioso y saludable carmín. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Mirándolo a los ojos y con suma dicha reverberando en ellos, dio su respuesta: —Sí, Nikolo. Me gustaría mucho ser tu novia.

Y, entonces, la felicidad que sintieron ambos fue indescriptible en su totalidad.

* * *

Sasha llegó a visitarlo, pero el semblante triste que cargaba encima le hizo saber al chef que algo malo había ocurrido. La preocupación que ella esgrimía le fue contagiada al instante.

—Nikolo, tendré que ir a una misión —dijo antes siquiera de saludarlo, demostrando la prioridad del asunto. Llevaba encima una cara que un muerto no envidiaría.

—¿Misión?

Sasha cerró los ojos con sumo dolor. Y los mantuvo cerrados gracias a la pesadumbre inherente a las siguientes palabras que diría.

—Sí Nikolo, tendré que ir a Marley en unos cuantos días más...

La amarga y contorsionada mueca de Sasha expresaba con toda claridad su dolor al respecto. Hubiera preferido hacer otra cosa, pero no tenía más alternativa que ir. Y también le hubiera encantado decirle algo diferente, pero por sobre todas las cosas debía ser sincera con el hombre que amaba. Él se merecía la verdad siempre, aunque ésta le resultara dolorosa.

El aludido abrió tanto sus ojos como su boca. La sorpresa lo había golpeado de lleno y echó abajo cualquier atisbo de felicidad.

—¿Pero por qué? —su voz tembló sin poder evitarlo— ¿Van a atacar mi patria, verdad?

Ella bajó su cabeza, apesadumbrada hasta la última célula que la componía.

—Lo siento tanto Nikolo. Créeme que quisiera algo distinto con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero Eren está operando allá por su cuenta. Ya ha tomado su decisión y, para nuestro pesar, no podemos abandonarlo.

Él bajó su cabeza también. No dijo ninguna palabra y se mantuvo así por segundos que parecieron horas.

—No puedo mentirte —continuó ella— y decir que no le dispararé a ningún guerrero marleyano... Soy una soldado y lamentablemente tengo un deber que cumplir... Pero te prometo que no heriré a ningún civil. A ninguno —recalcó muy segura de lo dicho.

Nikolo se quedó sin palabras y Sasha lo entendió completamente, puesto que era totalmente lógico que así sucediera.

—Créeme que lo siento mucho, Nikolo. Perdóname por favor. Si piensas que sigo siendo una demonio lo comprenderé. Y si después de esto quieres terminar nuestra relación también lo voy a entender... —dijo tristemente. Su cabeza se ladeó y su mirada bajó hacia el suelo.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó. Uno que dañó a Sasha hasta las fibras más íntimas de su alma. Estaba preparada para lo peor o eso era lo que pensaba. ¿Pero lo estaría realmente? El sólo hecho de perder a su amado la destrozaba de una manera maldita.

Nikolo, finalmente, alzó su mirada y plasmó una revolución de sentimientos a través de ella. Un profundo suspiro dio antes de hablar.

—Cuando te pedí ser mi novia, también pensé en la posibilidad de que esto podría pasar... Sé que nunca lo hemos hablado porque es un tema que duele mucho —se dio una perentoria pausa y también un necesario suspiro—. Sé y entiendo que debes cumplir con tu deber. Es algo inevitable... —se dio un intervalo en que el silencio hizo sobresalir todavía más el vaivén de desatadas emociones— pero también me es inevitable amarte con todo mi corazón... —ella irguió su cabeza y separó sus labios por la sorpresa recibida—. Pase lo que pase, te amo Sasha y estaré esperando por ti. En las buenas y en las malas estoy contigo. Eso no lo dudes nunca. Por favor, cuidate mucho y haz todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.

Inexorablemente, incontables lágrimas emocionadas asomaron en los orbes de la legionaria. Sacudida por la emoción, se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que le había robado el corazón junto al estómago. Por más divertido que pudiera sonar lo último, aquella era una indeleble realidad.

—Gracias Nikolo, de verdad muchas gracias por entender. Créeme que haré lo posible para no dañar a nadie. ¡Te juro que así será!

—Lo sé, Sasha. Lo sé porque te conozco y quiero que hagas todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Vuelve con vida por favor.

Tanto Nikolo como Sasha eran militares. Uno marleyano, la otra erdiana. Por lo mismo, Nikolo sabe que como soldado Sasha tiene un deber que cumplir. Y aunque pudiera parecer contradictorio, ambos odiaban la guerra con todo el corazón a pesar de ser lo que eran. Si eran militares no era porque les gustara la sangre o asesinar, sino tan sólo para lograr un futuro mejor. Quizás algún día este violento mundo dejaría de serlo y logrando la ansiada paz se podría prescindir de soldados...

Quizás algún día aquel ideal podría alcanzarse... pero por ahora, eran un mal necesario.

Ambos permanecieron envueltos en una burbuja de triste silencio. Unos minutos transcurrieron y ninguno se atrevió a romperlo. Había una especie de solemnidad mezclada con amargura por las funestas circunstancias en que ambas naciones se encontraban.

Sasha no quería verlo triste por nada del mundo. Podría dejar de comer incluso un par de semanas si con hacer tal cosa pudiera devolverle su bella sonrisa a quien tanto amaba. ¿Cómo podría iluminar este triste día? Sabía que no podría cambiar la preocupación interna de Nikolo, pero al menos podría aliviarlo aunque fuera momentáneamente. Sí, eso haría. Nada perdía con intentarlo.

—Quizás no sea el momento y ya sé que soy desubicada, pero me gustaría contarte algo que he estado pensando últimamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —la curiosidad logró eclipsar la angustia.

Cuando él la miró atentamente, Sasha supo que debía proseguir—. Antes de conocerte, la carne no tenía más significado para mí que el de ser el alimento más delicioso que existe... Pero ahora cuando pienso en ella también pienso en ti. ¡Sí! —reafirmó muy entusiasmada, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente— Ambos tienen una relación indivisible para mí —hizo estallar una sonrisa pintada de sublime emoción—. De modo que ahora cuando pienso en la carne también pienso en ti, Nikolo. Siempre es así, porque tú eres quien mejor la prepara y tú me haces sentir tan bien como comerla. ¡La carne y tú son mis dos amores!

A pesar de los tensos minutos anteriores, una gran emoción se desplazó a través de la columna vertebral del marleyano, otorgándole escalofríos que no fueron molestos de ninguna forma. Todo lo contrario.

—Y yo ahora cada vez que la preparo pienso en ti también, Sasha —la emoción trepó hasta sus labios, haciendo temblar sus palabras—. Gracias por darle un significado tan especial a un acto que antes ni siquiera disfrutaba. Pero tú me enseñaste que ser cocinero es mucho más que simplemente preparar comida. Es hacer feliz a la gente también. Y por sobre todas las cosas, es hacerte feliz a ti. Muchas gracias por enseñarme eso.

Ella fue conmovida tanto por sus palabras como por el tono empleado en ellas. Nikolo podía tocar su corazón de una manera extraordinaria. Su mentón tiritó al igual que su alma también lo hizo. —No digas eso que me vas a hacer llorar de emoción —llevó sus manos para desechar algunas lágrimas que desearon recorrer sus mejillas.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo. Yo estaré siempre para consolarte —sin dudarlo la apoyó en su pecho, sonrojándose feliz sin poder evitarlo. Llevaban varios meses juntos, pero todavía quedaban reminiscencias de timidez en ambos.

Sasha, afirmada en el pecho de quien amaba, pudo escuchar los conmovidos y acelerados latidos de aquel corazón que adoraba. Contagiada por la emoción, alzó su faz y tomó con sus manos las mejillas de su hombre. Sin demora, lo besó disfrutando como nunca antes el sabor de sus labios.

—Tú y tu carne son mis amores ahora —sonrió dichosa tras el beso.

Nikolo se puso tan o más rojo que un río hecho de lava. Ella lo miró algo confundida, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido evidente.

—Oh, yo me refería a la carne que preparabas... ¡Perdón! ¡Vas a pensar mal de mí! —negó con sus manos realizando ademanes por delante y la cara más roja que un tomate.

Él, muy divertido, tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. —Nunca podría pensar mal de ti. Pero me parece que tu subconsciente te traicionó. Vamos, reconoce en el fondo eres una pervertida. Acéptalo —dijo muy jocoso.

Ambos se carcajearon ineludiblemente. A pesar de sus diferencias y pertenecer a naciones enemigas, ambos reían como lo que eran: dos enamorados que se amaban con toda su alma.

Quizás, a pesar de la maldita guerra en que se encontraban envueltos, ellos representaban la esperanza de un futuro mejor tanto para Marley como para Erdia. Y, sin lugar a dudas, era grandioso pensarlo de esa manera.

Y aquella inolvidable noche, sus candentes cuerpos tocaron el cielo y sus dichosos corazones el paraíso...

* * *

El día de partir por fin había arribado. El viento era frío, quizás más propio de la noche que del día. A pesar de ello, el sol ardía intentando alardear su puesto en el trono de los cielos, pero algunas nubes rebeldes no dudaban en oponerse a su reinado, cruzándose traviesamente de tanto en tanto.

La golosa joven se dirigía al que ahora era el hogar de Nikolo. Lamentablemente no podría quedarse mucho, pues al ser el último día en Paradis el ritmo en el cuartel de la Legión era frenético. Por lo mismo había almorzado junto a sus compañeros, extrañando infinitamente la sabrosa comida que sólo su amado podía preparar.

Cuando la joven beldad llegó a destino, Nikolo estaba esperándola en la puerta. Sasha saludó efusivamente agitando su mano desde lejos y corrió hacia él como un corcel desbocado. Se refugió en su pecho y lo abrazó empleando todas las fuerzas que el amor le brindaba. Nikolo acarició el flequillo de su golosa musa, enredando sus dedos en la sedosidad de sus castaños cabellos. Ella alzó su mirada e hizo lo mismo con los rubios de él. Estuvieron minutos besándose apasionadamente y hubieran deseado estar así eternamente, pero la realidad del mundo no iba a permitírselos. Lamentablemente.

—Me tengo que ir ya, Nikolo. Disculpa por no haber llegar antes, pero en la legión me necesitaban para ultimar detalles de la misión.

—Tranquila, Sasha. Con sólo haberte visto estos minutos antes de que te vayas es suficiente para mí.

Ella suspiró sin poder evitarlo. —¿Por qué eres tan lindo, Nikolo? No deberían existir hombres como tú.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó muy extrañado por tal comentario.

—Porque cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de ti y eso no me gusta nada de nada —dijo aferrándose más a él, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

El chef se rió prácticamente a carcajadas. Nunca se hubiera esperado un halago así y menos que su novia también tuviera un oculto lado posesivo.

—No sabes lo que dices. Tuve mucha suerte que tú te fijaras en mí —dijo modestamente.

—La suerte es de los dos —sonrió Sasha.

Sin poder contenerse, se besan con la pasión propia e irrefrenable de dos enamorados. Se vuelven adictos al fragor incandescente de sus labios. Eran dos almas gemelas que parecían destinados desde el principio de los tiempos a ser el uno del otro. Él, el mejor cocinero de Marley. Ella, la glotona más grande de Erdia. Si el destino realmente existía, ambos eran la mejor prueba de ello.

—Vuelve bien por favor. Si te pasa algo yo voy a morir en vida —le pidió sin poder evitar un tono acongojado.

—Tranquilo, no me pasará nada. Si muero no podré disfrutar más tu comida ni estar contigo. ¡Y no dejaré que eso pase! —esbozó una graciosa morisqueta.

—Sasha, recuerda que te estaré esperando con una nueva receta que te va a volver loca de felicidad. ¡Te voy a preparar carne de un nuevo modo que te va a encantar! Te aseguro que será la mejor carne que hayas probado en tu vida. ¡Ya verás que te encantará la cena que te prepararé para tu vuelta!

—Sí, ¡estaré esperando ansiosa esa mágica carne, Nikolo! ¡Sé que harás algo increíble y ya me muero por comerla!

Reanudan los besos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen, haciéndolos durar una infinidad. Se anhelan emocionados hasta la última fibra, trazando con los dedos danzantes círculos de ternura en sus espaldas. Y de no ser por el poco tiempo disponible, habrían hecho el amor como la más bella despedida posible.

En esos instantes de insuperable felicidad, ninguno pensó que la nueva receta nunca se haría. Nunca. Y el optimismo que nacía cuando estaban juntos, también les impidió predecir que aquel beso sería el último que podrían darse...

Ella partió corriendo hacia la legión y, antes de perderse por la esquina de una calle, se volteó y agitó sus manos en un alegre saludo de despedida.

* * *

Sasha ha muerto. La mujer que le había robado el corazón nunca más estará a su lado...

Y cuando Nikolo toma noción de ello, cae de rodillas inevitablemente. Sus piernas no son capaces de soportar el terrible peso de perder a quien más amaba en el mundo. Se derrumba como un castillo de arena azotado por incesantes marejadas. Desahoga su terrible dolor llorando como un condenado al infierno eterno. Cada descarnada exclamación desgarra sus cuerdas vocales. Golpea el suelo con el puño cerrado sin importarle en nada si se fractura algún hueso. En absolutamente nada se compararía al dolor que su espíritu estaba sintiendo.

Es el día más negro y oscuro en toda su vida. Y muchos días más por venir tendrían el mismo desalmado cariz. El extremo dolor no duda en quemarlo y lacerarlo, convirtiendo su corazón en incontables pedazos que nunca podría rearmar. ¿Por qué ella tenía que morir? ¿Por qué la persona más buena que ha conocido tenía que perder la vida? ¡¿Por qué no podía cambiar lugares con Sasha?! ¡Por qué no se murió él en vez de ella!

La vida era tan injusta, tan funesta y maldita, que deseó no poseerla más. Le gustaría morirse también. Sin ella nada tenía sentido. Nada.

¿A quién podría cocinarle con tanta felicidad? ¿Quién se alegraría tanto al comer lo que preparaba? ¿Quién lo haría tan feliz como lo hacía ella?

¿¡Quién?!

Su amada fue quien murió, pero él también fallecía con ella. Ya no tenía un alma que sostuviera su cuerpo. Sólo irrefrenable dolor y desdicha lo inundaban. Ahora todo era amargura. Todo. El pesar sería su silente compañero de viaje por el resto de sus días.

Ni siquiera era capaz de vengar su muerte. Si tan sólo encontrara al maldito que le arrebató a su amada le quitaría la vida de la peor manera posible. Quizás a Sasha no le habría gustado que se dejara dominar por el odio, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. El dolor era demasiado grande como para poder mesurarlo. La extrañaría tanto. ¡Tanto!

* * *

Sin ella, los días se volvieron tan vacuos que apenas conseguía fuerzas para continuar sus labores. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirar los recuerdos y fotografías que quedaron de ella. Dolía demasiado que Sasha ya no estuviera a su lado. Y lo que antes fueron bellos momentos vividos, ahora eran sólo hirientes remembranzas que trituraban su alma en pedazos...

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba hacerlo, iba a visitar su tumba casi todos los días. Solamente cuando le faltaban las fuerzas y la depresión se hacía más fuerte que sus piernas, faltaba a su diario compromiso. Era la única forma de honrar su memoria y sentirse conectado a ella: visitándola en su nueva y fría morada. Y precisamente en su primera visita se encontró con el padre de su amada, a quien no dudó en invitar a cenar algún día junto con los suyos.

La amargura era demasiada, pero, por más que le doliera recordarla, nunca se olvidaría de todo lo experimentado junto a ella. Conocer a Sasha había sido lo mejor que había pasado en su vida. Gracias a ella su perspectiva del mundo cambió radicalmente. Gracias a ella comenzó a valorar su trabajo y a sí mismo también. Gracias a ella descubrió que en el mundo había brillante luz además de oscuridad. Y quizás, por sobre todas las cosas, descubrió que los demonios de Erdia no eran tales. Ella fue la firme prueba que un erdiano podía llevarse bien con un marleyano, incluso hasta el punto de amarse con locura total. Ella le inyectó la genuina esperanza de que ambas naciones enemigas podrían dejar de serlo y convivir en paz algún día.

Arrodillándose frente a la tumba de su amada y con lágrimas en los ojos que pulsaban por escapar, depositó el arreglo floral que traía en sus manos: tulipanes violetas. Los mismos que colocó en aquella mágica cena que los unió bajo el magnífico alero del amor.

Y a pesar de que cerró los párpados intentando aprisionar la evidencia líquida de su dolor, no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sasha. Nunca fuiste un demonio... siempre fuiste un ángel.

Siempre.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
